


midnight confessions

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princess mechanic + number 32 -“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight confessions

Raven had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour, but all she can focus on is the sound of Clarke’s breaths, the uneven rise and fall of her chest underneath Raven’s cheek and the feel of her hand idly playing with the ends of Raven’s hair.

“What are you thinking about?” Raven asks her eventually, tilting her head back until she can see the shine of Clarke’s eyes in the dark.

”I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Clarke blurts out and Raven makes an alarmed noise in the back of her throat.

"Excuse me?” Raven sits up so she can look at Clarke and frowns.

“Sorry, that was a little out of left field.” Clarke rubs at her forehead, “I just, I like you a lot alright, and I’m terrified that something’s going to happen to you, or that you won’t feel the same way about me and you’ll leave.”

“Clarke,” Raven breathes out, settling back on top of Clarke and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, her forehead, her cheeks. “That’s not something you ever need to worry about. I’ll always be here for you, sweetheart.”

Clarke’s hands come up so one rests against her ass and the other grips a fistful of her hair.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She says softly, using her grip on Raven’s hair to drag her head down so she can kiss her.

Raven kisses her back, sucking Clarke’s bottom lip into her mouth and using her hands to frame Clarke’s face, her thumbs brushing across her cheekbones. Clarke lets out a broken sounding moan, her grip on Raven’s hair tightening.

“I love you back, in case you were wondering.” Raven tells her softly, moving off Clarke and tugging the other girl along with her so that Clarkes head was resting on her chest. “Now go to sleep; we both have to work in the morning.”

Raven stays awake, stroking Clarke’s hair, until the other girl falls asleep.


End file.
